Talk:Vietnamese Liberation Army
500 B-2 Spirit stealth bombers would come out to $1 trillion USD to buy these craft. The IRL United States has only 12. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 12:50, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Lol, that might explain why the numbers were so low before… —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 13:29, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Two things: *1) At what point in Yarphei's history did they acquire such weaponry from the Union of Everett? Based on readable history, Everett would have never sold anything to Yarphei. *2) The B-2 Spirit is a stealth bomber, not a fighter. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 18:48, August 13, 2010 (UTC) #Doesn't matter, it can do anything I want it to. But it's probably a typo or something. #Those were pre-Everett. Yarphei has been around for longer. I just put Everett because that's the country the VLA refers to for maintenance. —Detectivekenny; (Info) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 15:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) The Centurion tank is British. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 00:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Centurion II. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 03:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I´d like to pint some things not only about VLA unless every military in FW: - It is absolutely impossible and unrealistic for a nation with a GDP a bit less than 2,000 trillions to have this military. 15,000 MBT!!!! 7,000 aircraft!!! Please, this kind of things made this game impossible to roleplay. Whith a GDP of more than 14,000 trillions USA "only" have 5000 MBT. - This game may allow the use of amazing technologies of the future, but in any case now and in the future we will need money to buy them. - With this kind of things, roleplay is absolutely impossible becouse everobody can say that he has thousands of every thing without any realistic vision. - We need a "committee" to review all pages of the wiki and validate what is written on the military agree with the other parameters, especially economic ones. - And I repeat, this is not only applicable to VLA. The wiki is full of pages than say "We have the most wonderful army in the wordl" "We sell weapons to every nation on earth" (and this is said by a player that says that his nation dont have diplomatic relations with most of world nations... how??). PLEASE, A BIT OF REALISM. BIPU 08:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) The United States actually has 10,000 M1 Abrams main battle tanks and about 5,000 reserve M60 Patton tanks. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 09:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Even if USA has 10000 MBT, what I said continue being valid. Anyway, with all the wikipedia reserves: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M1_Abrams#Operators BIPU 09:09, September 17, 2010 (UTC) What about a country that uses the majority of its GDP to fund its military? Woogers - talk ( ) 12:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Have a look: List of Countries by Military Expenditures (Real World) USA spents 663 billions, one third of the total Yarphaese GDP!!!!! So it is absolutely impossible that VLA has twice (or more) USA military. You speak about a high expenditure (in %GDP terms), ok, do you think a nation can survive with this numbers? Have you ever heard about Soviet Union? If you read the list above, there is a nation that spents one third of its GDP in military; ERITREA, an example of technologic and economic superpower. No nation can maintain this level of military spend beecouse people needs schools, hospitals, food, goods... Have a look, for example, to FGC military. An example of what a realistic military has to be. Everybody tends to overplay its military, of course, this is a game. However, if you invent with no realistic criteria that you have thousands of MBT and Aircraft the game will die, becouse no roleplay will be possible. BIPU 18:45, September 17, 2010 (UTC) In your opinion, how un reasonable is my air force? Woogers - talk ( ) 19:05, September 17, 2010 (UTC) I´m sure you can judge yourself how reasonable is your air force, but if you want my opinion I think you air force is the most reasonable in FW (of course if we forget this kind of star wars ship). And... forget what I wrote about the FGC as an example. They were an example some hours ago, now they have multiply their military to become it unrealistic. Logical if we consider what their neighbors are writing. (They have x-men, hahahaha)BIPU 19:12, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol I never add any economic related stuff to my pages, as I know nothing about it. I just do what I want when I want. For example, I don't really have a reason for the December Economic Crisis. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 19:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :::This is for wartime. Since the government is military-run, the expenditure is usually 1/4. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 23:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Ah... of course... ony 1/4 of your total GDP is, of course, much more realistic than 1/3. Military run or not, wasting 1/4 of the naitonal funds on military you will leave many important things without funds. Roads, railways, telecom infraestructure... (Please, read about this current costs of any nation.) More than this, if you dont have money you cant invest in education... so you can invest in new technologies... so in a few years your enormous military will become a scrap-heap. (This happened to Soviet UNion, Iraq, etc.) And finally, if you spend 25% of your GDP on military, your people will starving. And nobody will fight for you if they cant eat. (Of course, you will say that you have invented a technology which prevent people of eating.)BIPU 07:39, :::September 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yarphei has a free market economy which means there are very few things not controlled by corporations. Military, education, and government buildings and such are the main expenditures of public services. —Detectivekenny; (Info, talk) Preceding text certified by R. Xun as of 16:52, September 18, 2010 (UTC)